Used
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Si hay algo para lo que Sakura es buena es para que la usen... Aunque a veces espera más...


**_Capítulo único:_**

**.**

**.**

**USED**

**.**

**_By Blue Cherry_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si hay algo para lo que Sakura es buena es para que la** _usen._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Recuerdo que al llegar ni me miraste._

_Fui solo una más de cientos._

_Sin embargo fueron tuyos los primeros voleteos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tiene veintidós años, **_demasiados_** fracasos amorosos y un millón de sueños _**rotos** _y ha perdido **_tantas_ **cosas en su vida –su cordura es una de ellas- su amistad con Ino, su inocencia –esa se la **_robaron_**- su virginidad –esa la **_entregó_**- su dulzura pero más que nada esa _**luz** _que solía caracterizarla, ahora es más gris, más oscura, más vacía, más **_dolorosa_.**

Entonces su móvil suena y es como si mágicamente sus problemas se desvanecieran porque **_no_** están juntos –ella lo sabe pero se _**niega** _a creerlo- y no quiere que suceda lo mismo que paso con Sasuke –aunque sabe que prácticamente es lo **_mismo_**- entonces solo sonríe y cubre su rostro con una gruesa capa de maquillaje y sonríe porque así es más** _fácil_**–o al menos eso es lo que le dijeron- y corre a verlo porque al parecer él acaba de desocuparse y tiene unos minutos para regalarle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta._

_Que hay ascensores prohibidos._

_Que hay pecados compartidos._

_Que tú estabas tan cerca?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Hola―

―Hola―

Sakura tiene los ojos cargados de vanas ilusiones, recuerdos que queman y sueños frustrados. Tiene los labios resecos de**_ mentiras _**y el cabello demasiado corto y el cuerpo demacrado de tantas dietas mal echas. Tiene heridas mal curadas, demasiada ropa y un libro de experiencias mal contadas.

―Sakura―

Sonríe y él la besa y Sakura sabe que eso durara **_muy poco_** pero no puede evitar sentirse **_feliz _**aunque sea cinco minutos.

―Naruto ―

Y él sonríe porque Sakura es tan bonita –y** _usada_**-.

Entonces Sakura sonríe porque no sabe cuanto tiempo se quedara Naruto con ella –probablemente se aburra** _pronto_ **y se busque otra- entonces solo sonríe y disfruta el momento.

Ya tendrá tiempo para** _llorar._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me disfrazo de ti. Te disfrazas de mí._

_Y jugamos a ser humanos en esta habitación gris._

_Muerdo el agua por ti. Te deslizas por mí._

_Y jugamos a ser dos gatos que no se quieren dormir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―¿Quieres tomar algo? ―

―Claro―

Y ahora lo olvida, las veces que él _**no** _la llamo, las veces que él le cancelo, las veces que** _lloro _**y sufrió y se desgarró.

Todo eso es** _pasado_.** Porque ahora esta feliz –al menos hasta que Naruto se tenga que ir-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mis anclajes no pararon tus instintos._

_Ni los tuyos mis quejidos._

_Y dejo correr mis tuercas._

_Que hormigas me retuerzan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura es bonita y simpática y fuma marihuana con su mejor amiga –Temari, no Tenten, Tenten jamás fumaría esa mierda- entonces ambas se recuestan en el pasto inhalando esa porquería que ahoga sus mentes y sus corazones y ambas ríen de lo **_mal_** que les va mientras un profundo estado de paz y anestesia las invade.

―Debería ser más puta, así por lo menos tendría sexo ―

Entonces Temari lloriquea por Shikamaru y Sakura sonríe al oír las palabras de su mejor amiga, intentando ser fuerte –aunque **_no_ **le sale- y sabe que ella esta **_sola_** –aunque este con** _alguien_-** y que tiene sexo –aunque preferiría hacer el amor- el sexo no es tan bueno cuando tienes la edad suficiente para saber que implica, entonces larga el humo por la boca y sus ojos se vacían.

―Quizás… ― Susurra y Temari la mira, el sol sobre ellas, el humo las rodea ―Quizás solo debamos dejarnos ir ―

―Supongo―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Quiero que no dejes de estrujarme, sin que yo te diga nada._

_Que tus yemas sean lagañas._

_Enganchadas a mis vértices._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se rompe, en pedacitos muy pequeños –**_demasiados_** para juntarlos- y a veces llora –casi** _todo_** el tiempo- porque** _no_** sabe que hacer con su vida o como comportarse entonces se mira al espejo y **_no _**se reconoce y grita y llora y rompe todo lo que tiene a su alcance y presiona la tecla enviar de su móvil.

_(Debo hablar contigo de algo importante.)_

Pero él _**no**_ contesta y no sabe si esta con otra, esta ocupado o a Naruto le importa una mierda lo que pase con ella y solo le queda hacer una cosa… Se calma y junta todo y se duerme echa un ovillo y quiere _**olvidar**_ sin parar de recordar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me disfrazo de ti. Te disfrazas de mí._

_Y jugamos a ser humanos en esta habitación gris._

_Muerdo el agua por ti. Te deslizas por mí._

_Y jugamos a ser dos gatos que no se quieren dormir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido del móvil resuena por su habitación y el corazón quiere salirse de su pecho al leer su nombre en la pantalla del móvil.

**_Naruto._**

Y no puede evitar esa –estúpida- sonrisa en sus labios, ni que sus manos tiemblen al tomar el móvil o que sus pulmones pidan a gritos aire al contestar.

―Hola―

―_Hola, pelirrosa― _

Y ella sonríe como tonta.

―_¿Cómo estás? ―_

―Bien ¿Tu?―

―_Me quedé preocupado con tu mensaje―_ Y Sakura no puede evitar sentirse _**importante **_para él –al menos por un segundo- _―¿Te ocurrió algo?... ¿Estás embarazada?―_

Y el silencio los invade tras oír su frase, Sakura larga una leve risita, _**confundida**_.

―No es eso― Responde de prisa y él respira tranquilo –aliviado- Sakura_** ignora **_ese gesto suyo ―Te quería decir algo de_** mi**_―

―_Ah… Me quedó más tranquilo― _

Y pasan unos segundos en silencio en los que ella desea que él le pregunte que le sucede, que le pasa pero él _**nunca**_ lo hace.

―_Me iré de viaje este fin de semana pero… Cuando vuelva hablamos―_ Y otra vez la _**ignora**_ _―¿Está bien?―_

―Esta bien―

_**Y ella se lo**_ _**permite.**_

―_Te mando un beso―_

―Adiós, Naruto―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No sé que acabo sucediendo._

_Solo sentí dentro dardos._

_Nuestra incómoda postura._

_Se dilató en el espacio._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(¿Salimos?)_

Sonríe, no es Naruto pero al menos _**no **_estará _**sola **_esa noche y cuando quiere darse cuenta ya se encuentra en el departamento de _**Neji**_ tomando una cerveza.

―Eres hermosa―

Y Sakura sonríe, como le gusta que le _**mientan.**_

―¡Ah!―

Y la besa y la toca y ella cierra los ojos, quizás pensando que es Naruto o mejor que es el amor de su vida… Si, eso.

_**Es el amor de su vida.**_

―Nos vemos, hermosa―

―Adiós, Neji―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Se me hunde el dolor en el costado._

_Y se me nublan los recodos._

_Tengo sed, estoy tragando._

_No quiero no estar a tu lado._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y ya ha pasado una semana y él apenas aparece, suspira y acaba de maquillarse, su cabello esta perfectamente peinado, el _jean _se amolda a su cuerpo y tienen la casa para los dos **_solos._**

El timbre resuena, Sakura le sonríe –**_vacía_**- al espejo y camina de prisa a verlo. Él besa su mejilla y Sakura sabe que todo se va a **_terminar._**

―Yo quiero ir en serio―

―Creo que lo nuestro ya _**murió**_―

Y Sakura quiere gritar o llorar o ambas y solo se levanta enojada del sillón, él baja la cabeza y suspira y Sakura sabe que solo quiere _**huir **_de allí.

―Entonces te vas de mi casa―

Se lo va a hacer más fácil.

―Hablemos―

Y ella clava sus ojos verdes en él, la usaron, la lastimaron y ahora –como siempre- la _**abandonan. **_Ya no se siente culpable por haberse acostado con Neji.

―Terminaste siendo igual a todos― Dice con rabia ―Como hombre eres un cretino―

Él no responde, solo se coloca su abrigo y Sakura sabe que todo se _**termino.**_ Entonces camina de prisa por el pasillo y abre la puerta, esperando que él se marche y la deje sola. Naruto la observa y no sabe si es con lástima o que sentimiento _**extraño **_tiene por ella.

―No me vuelvas a escribir―

Él no responde, se marcha y Sakura se rompe.

_**Otra vez.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me disfrazo de ti. Te disfrazas de mí._

_Y jugamos a ser humanos en esta habitación gris._

_Muerdo el agua por ti. Te deslizas por mí._

_Y jugamos a ser dos gatos que no se quieren dormir._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sabe que su mente esta confundida y se siente rara porque tiene veintidós años y sueños **_rotos_** y recuerdos que queman y un mal pasado amoroso y malas decisiones pero todo eso hacen que ella **_sea ella__._**

**.**

Los malos recuerdos.

**.**

Las malas decisiones.

**.**

Los malos amores.

**.**

Todo eso... **_Es ella._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me moriré de ganas de decirte._

_Que te voy a echar de menos._

_Las palabras se me apartan._

_Me vacían las entrañas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y ya ha pasado un mes. Un mes que no supo más nada de él, un mes desde que Naruto la dejo, un mes desde que vio a Neji, un mes desde que esta **_sola._**

Y la verdad… Ya **_no_** se siente tan sola ahora.

Llovía, _**esa**_ noche llovía y hacía mucho frío, unas botas se amoldaban hasta sus rodillas por sobre la calza negra y un abrigo verde la cubría del frío de aquella noche. La bufanda blanca hacía juego con sus mejillas rosadas.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, lo sabía porque la clase había acabado hacía cinco minutos y Sakura caminaba de la _Universidad_ a la casa donde actualmente trabajaba de niñera. Apretó los libros contra su pecho y se sumió en su música mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles y entonces _**lo vio.**_

_**Naruto.**_

Él se detuvo en medio de la calle quizás con la intención de saludarla, quizás sin saber que hacer. Sakura suspiró, sonrió y cruzó la calle.

―¡Sakura!― Escuchó su grito detrás de ella.

Sonrió y subió el volumen de su música.

―Así es _**mejor**_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Finjo que no sé, que no he sabido._

_Finjo que no me gusta estar contigo._

_Y al perderme entre mis dedos._

_Te recuerdo sin esfuerzo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quizás un día despierte y sus pedazos vuelvan a unirse y cuando se miré al espejo ya _**no** _será una extraña.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me moriré de ganas de decirte…_

_Que te voy a echar de menos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Será simplemente ella y no permitirá que más nadie la vuelva a **_usar._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sip, la edite. Creo que quedo mejor. Aún conserva partes de mi vida y supongo que me ayuda a crecer._

_La canción se llama "Con las ganas" y es de Zahara, la escuché por primera vez al ver la película "Tengo ganas de ti" la segunda parte de "A tres metros sobre el cielo" Muy recomendada, ambas._

_En fin._

**_._**

**_._**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se que muchos creen que criticar es divertido, ya sea de forma constructiva o no pero no olviden que esta pagina es para expresarse, para desahogarse y para divertirse. Yo decidio que va a pasar en cada historia, yo decido como expresarlo, yo decido como iniciar, continuar y acabar una historia, así como decido cuantas veces la borro, la subo y la re-subo.

Eso es asunto de cada autor.

Uno pasa horas a veces escribiendo, lo mejor que puede y nadie tiene derecho a criticar o desmotivar a los autores para que dejen de escribir, si quieren determinado final o determinada pareja o simplemente quieren cambiar alguna escena pues escriban ustedes una historia propia pero las mias las hago yo, como yo quiero y como mejor me parezca.

Se que muchos creen que tomar historia "prestadas" es divertido, cambiarles los personajes y subirlos en blogs, paginas o donde sea pero no, yo paso horas escribiendo, yo he pensado cada una de mis historias y minimo quiero que se me pida permiso para subir mi historia a otra pagina como para adaptarla a otros personajes.

No tomes "prestado" eso es plagio.

Se original.

_**Xx ...Blue Cherry... xX**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
